Redemption
by Randirogue
Summary: Author's Note only added. X2 spoilers. Please don't leave reviews on 4th chapter. They'll be lost when I remove it. *A geneticist of unparalleled brilliance/cruelty brews trouble for the X-Men. *Gambit, Morlocks, Angel, Beast, AU Sinister & Doug, & more.
1. 01 - Prologue (and AN)

**Author's Notes**  


  


_*I just want to get all of this out of the way so readers don't have to bypass these notes at the beginning of every chapter. So, that means the disclaimer and notes listed below apply to every chapter of this story.*_  


  
**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Marvel. Only the original ideas (plot, AU alterations to characters, etc.) contained within this work is the property of the author. No infringement is intended as this is a written for fun and without profitable gain.   
  
**Timeline-Universe:** Taking place about a year after the first movie, this is envisioned as a third (don't know what term applies beyond sequel) movie. Based upon previews and articles on the second movie, I've assumed Nightcrawler's inclusion with the team and that Magneto is still imprisoned. There will be minor AU variations to some of the comic characters newly brought into the movie-verse.  
  
**Summary: ** "Experimentation on mutant's," Xavier had said, "It's not unheard of." Unheard of, no… In fact, someone wants to use the institute's students as test subjects… and more. Rogue struggles with becoming an X-Man with some of her peers. Logan comes back to the mansion and finds more connections to his past there than while he was gone. Introduces the Danger Room, the Morlocks, Marauders, Psylocke, Collossus, Illyana Gambit, Archangel, Beast, an AU Sinister, a really cool AU Doug, and more.  
  
**Marauders:** This is a mismatch of such characters, so I'll give descriptions of them now. CHROME-secretes a liquid metal from his fingers that he can encase things with, harden into a shell, soften and disperse at will. STROBE-a firebrand mutant with an energy sheath composed of hot light, which she can direct into focused or widespread blasts. MALICE-a cruel and sadistic mind possessor, like a telepathic parasite. GAMBIT-(slightly AU)-a suave and adventurous thief of Creole decent. He has red on black eyes. He wears a brown leather duster and gloves (missing two fingers on each hand so he can use his primary power). He has three powers. One: change potential energy into kinetic energy, thus charging them to explode at various levels and times. Two: Charm power, which is more like a form of empathy that he can manipulate. Three: Kinesthetic sense (I believe first introduced into fan fictions by Valerie Jones in the Betrayal Arc) in which Gambit can see things by their motion and heat. It's not truly his eyesight, but rather a combination of his first two powers. SABRETOOTH, TOAD and MYSTIQUE are working as MARAUDERS too.  
  
**Morlocks: ** I'm only listing the ones with lines, because there are a lot of them. CALLISTO-their guardian-scarred, lanky, masculine woman with extremely heightened senses and who wears an eye-patch from previous battle wounds. CALIBAN-a gentle, peaceful, sensitive young man trapped inside a monstrous body with enhanced strength, the ability to detect other mutants and to project the emotions he is currently feeling onto others. LEECH-a friendly, outgoing, and considerate child with the uncontrollable ability to nullify the mutant powers of others within a relatively small proximity to him. MARROW-Sarah-is relatively young, treats most with hostility. She is a fighter and very intimidating. She has uncontrollable constant growth of her bones, which painfully protrude from all over her body… even her face. She will extract these bone protrusions and use them as effective weapons against her foes.  
  
**Format:** This is in screenplay format and will stay as such. I will explain the format since it can be difficult to follow if you are used to reading film scripts. [1] There are not any prosy descriptions. [2] Scenes are laid out with very, very brief explanations of what is seen on screen and dialogue is given with hardly much explanation as to how it is being said (sadly, while crying, etc.). [3] Beware to those of you who are used to screenplays, alterations were made to accommodate some formatting losses for the transfer to HTML. *So do your best to follow. You should get used to it as you go.  
  
**Archive:** The more the merrier. Just inform me first at randirogue@aol.com.  
  
**Reviews:** Please, please post reviews on ff.net. They are very, very much welcome. I like to be publicly praised and critiqued. It can help other readers understand the story as well. I do accept feedback (praise or critique) via email too (randirogue@aol.com).  
  
**Acknowledgments:** I take a lot of character history from the comics and other fan fictions, unless it absolutely clashes with the movie-verse. Fan fictions references are likely to come from Lori McDonald (specifically Looking at a Woman, and Thick as Thieves which is co-authored w/ Valerie Jones), Valerie Jones (co-authored Thick as Thieves, unfinished but unbelievably good Blind Sight, and the Betrayal arc), and Ruby Lis (End of Innocence and Scars).   
  
**Rated PG 13:** This is a much less serious story than Callous or Seether and easily fits into the PG 13 range for films, but it is still intended for teens and adults. I've kept the maturity level at about that of the first movie, so that it flows from one to the next easily. There is some violence and some sexual innuendo, but they are light compared to my other stories. The focus is on the consequences of the actions, how they effect the character's lives, and not on the violence (etc.) itself.  
  
  


* * *

  
  


**X-Men: Redemption**  
Prologue  
By Randirogue  


  
  
  
  
SCENE 1  
  
EXT. CITY STREETS - NIGHT  
  
FOLLOW WOLVERINE as he rides a motorcycle through busy streets. CAPTION-Seattle, Washington-3 months following UN Summit.   
  
FOLLOW WOLVERINE as he comes to a stop in view of an enormous theater. WOLVERINE pulls out a crumpled note and reads it. CLOSE UP of note.  
  
_NOTE_  
_Palace Theatre  
Seatle, Washington  
Seek and you shall find_  
  
XAVIER   
(Voice Over [1])  
Experimentation on mutants? It's not unheard of.  
  
WOLOVERINE POV of theater. A limousine pulls up. A COUPLE dressed in formal black tie clothing step out. OPEN to include WOLVERINE pull up for a closer look. The COUPLE enter the theater, others, dressed in tuxes and similar formal wear mingle outside and enter as well. WOLVERINE shakes his head in disappointment, then speeds off angrily causing surprised reactions out of the people nearby.  
  
CUT TO:   
  
SCENE 2  
  
EXT. NEW YORK PENTHOUSE TERRACE -- PRE-DAWN.  
  
OPEN on WARREN WORTHINGTON III, playboy and corporate multi-millionaire, enjoying the view of Central Park and beyond while sipping a glass of wine. CAPTION-Same night, New York City.   
  
WARREN takes off his tuxedo jacket and lays it down. He looks around for possible witnesses, then removes his tux shirt and the bindings around his chest beneath. ANGLE on WARREN as he unfolds his beautiful, soft white wings, stretching as he opens them to full extension. He takes aloft and soars toward Central Park.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
SCENE 3  
  
EXT. CENTRAL PARK, NEAR SEWER TUNNEL ENTRANCE -- PRE-DAWN  
  
PLAGUE, a female mutant recently subjected to medical tortures, staggers toward the MORLOCKS, a community of mostly grossly disfigured mutants too obvious to blend in with society.  
  
ANGLE BEHIND HER to her pursuers, the MARAUDERS, a mercenary group of mutants.   
  
MYSTIQUE  
The Cajun was right. She's leading us right to the   
hive.  
  
CHROME  
Now we just gotta kill her so she'll release the virus.  
  
GAMBIT [2]  
He didn' say anyt'in' about killin' her. We just grab   
de mutants an' take dem back.  
  
MALICE  
Whatever you say, Cajun. You're the boss.  
  
The others exchange knowing glances with each other.  
  
GAMBIT   
(to himself)  
Not after dis. Not any more.  
  
ANGLE on PLAGUE as she reaches the MORLOCKS makeshift community. CALLISTO, CALIBAN, LEACH, AND MARROW come to PLAGUE'S help.  
  
CALLISTO  
Plague! Where have you been?  
  
PLAGUE  
I've been followed. I'm sure of it.  
  
ENTER GAMBIT and the MARAUDERS.   
  
MARROW  
Upworlders!  
  
CALIBAN  
Mutants. All of them. And they're not nice.  
  
CALLISTO  
Marrow, you and Leech take Plague to Healer and   
stay there.  
  
MARROW pulls two sharp bone protrusions from her back and readies to attack the intruders. More MORLOCKS join them.  
  
MARROW  
Go on, Leech. I'll stay and help.  
  
CALLISTO  
No, Sarah! Do as you're told.  
  
MARROW, LEECH and PLAGUE go deeper into the tunnels.   
  
MALICE  
Run little kiddies. Live as long as you can.  
  
GAMBIT  
I said, no killin'!  
  
MALICE  
Doesn't matter what you said. Strobe...  
  
STROBE turns her power on the MORLOCKS. A hot white light fills the area completely. Several of the MORLOCKS are nearly blinded. GAMBIT tries to stop them, but MALICE possesses him, forcing him to attack as well. The MARAUDERS massacre the MORLOCKS. Very few can even make a stand.  
  
ANGLE from above to view this grand fight which has spread out further into the park. ANGLE on WARREN as he flies by and notices the disturbance. He watches for a moment, sees the impending danger for the MORLOCKS and swoops down to help, joining the fight with the MORLOCKS against the MARAUDERS.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
SCENE 4  
  
INT. CENTRAL PARK SEWERS -- PRE-DAWN.  
  
LEECH, MARROW, and PLAGUE are with HEALER who is tending to PLAGUE. HEALER (a decrepit old man who is surprisingly nimble) uses his restorative powers on PLAGUE hoping to cure the virus she carries, or at least put it into remission. In attempting to fight the disease, he learns it's purpose and it's definition.   
  
HEALER  
You are dying. I can't... There is nothing I can do.   
This disease that consumes you threatens to   
consume us all. It will become airborne when you   
die.  
  
PLAGUE  
Marrow, Leech, forget what Callisto said. Leave   
this place. Help them if you can, but go now.  
  
MARROW leaves reluctantly. LEECH remains a moment to hug her and say goodbye.  
  
LEECH  
I heard of a place you go to when you die. Heaven.   
You will be beautiful there. And no one will fear you.  
  
LEECH leaves, catching up with MARROW.  
  
PLAGUE  
You go too, Healer. Save yourself.  
  
HEALER  
It is too late.  
  
PLAGUE takes her last breath as she expels the air, CLOSE UP on the air, showing the virus escaping and enveloping HEALER and spreading beyond. The virus attacks from the expulsion of mutant powers. HEALER reacts by showing all the sickness he has taken from others, and since his powers do not work on himself, is consumed by them.   
  
CUT TO:  
  
SCENE 5   
  
EXT. CENTRAL PARK SEWERS EXIT -- PRE-DAWN  
  
MARROW has been running with a warrior's ferocity with LEECH struggling to keep up and stops short. MARROW and LEECH POV. WARREN is high above them. His shredded and nearly amputated wings are drawn open and spiked to two trees. WARREN appears dead. PULL back to include MARROW and LEECH staring in awe.  
  
LEECH   
(panicking)  
An Angel? (Looks around, confused) But… but…  
  
MARROW  
No… This isn't heaven. We aren't dead. Now, let's   
go!  
  
CALLISTO, CALIBAN and GAMBIT, running full bore, sweep up MARROW and LEECH, and carry them away from the fast approaching blood thirsty MARAUDERS.   
  
FADE OUT   
  
  


* * *

_Continued in Act One_

  
  


* * *

FOOTNOTES:  
[1] Quoted from first X-Men movie.  
[2] Gambit's French/New Orleans accent (th = d or t', -g & -t endings often dropped, etc.).  



	2. 02 - Act One - Part One

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I made some additions, changes, and format revisions to the entire script today (09/03/02), even to the prologue, so you may want to read it from the beginning… or at least skim it from the beginning. 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

X-Men: Redemption

Act One – Part One

By Randi M. Kosiewska-Short

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

FADE INTO:

SCENE 6 

INTERIOR NEW YORK CITY TRANSIT AUTHORITY SURVEILLANCE ROOM -- 7 AM

OPEN on two transit authority employees, JOHN and CARL, sitting near each other at the consoles. CAPTION—_One year later._

CLOSE UP on JOHN. He sneaks whiskey into his coffee mug. CARL is making a paper airplane.

Point Of View of ARCHANGEL (the mutant WARREN WORTHINGTON III now with metal wings) and ESSEX (also a mutant, with a very proper demeanor, in formal clothes, including hat and cane [1]) as they enter the surveillance room.

****

CARL

__

I should've been a pilot.

CARL tosses the paper airplane and watches it fly toward ARCHANGEL and ESSEX at the camera. We know he sees them by his expression. JOHN drinks his coffee and doesn't notice. 

****

JOHN

__

Here's a good one for you, Carl. Two mutants walk into a bar...

A dozen metal knife-like feathers shoot forward from ARCHANGEL, striking the two men with a stun-gun effect. HOLD position as ARCHANGEL and ESSEX continue into view. ARCHANGEL pushes the unconscious JOHN and CARL off their seats while ESSEX inspects the console and monitors.

****

ESSEX 

__

Not a scratch. Very nicely done, Warren. 

ESSEX sits and types at the console. ARCHANGEL stands, stone-like, behind and to the side of ESSEX.

****

ESSEX

__

Shall we have a look?

ESSEX examines the monitors and decides on one.

****

ESSEX

__

Ahh... This'll do. 

CLOSE in on monitor ESSEX refers to. On it is a still shot of a nearby subway terminal (in Scene 6).

CUT TO:

SCENE 7

INT. NEW YORK CITY SUBWAY TERMINAL -- 7 AM

STILL SHOT from an overhead surveillance camera of a crowd coming and going on the in-bound and out-bound trains (from Scene 6).

****

ESSEX (Voice Over)

__

New York. A city of lights. A city of motion...

The STILL becomes alive and the crowds and trains move, slowly at first, but gaining speed until it plays as TIME-LAPSE photography. Two people stand out from the repeated rushes of crowds. One is the MORLOCK child, LEECH, a tunnel dweller who reappears six or seven times during the length of the time-lapse material. The other is GAMBIT, the thief, who remains in the terminal throughout the time-lapse material. He swaggers amongst the crowds, bumping into several people, and often reaching into his trench coat.

****

ESSEX (VO, cont.) 

__

...Every type of person passes through here in their every day way -- employers and employees, natives, transplants, tourists -- both domestic and foreign; and my favorites, those who are pitied, forgotten, detested and ignored: The homeless -- both flatscan and mutant...

TIME-LAPSE PAUSE. Time meter reads 9:12 am. PUSH IN quick on LEECH. REAL TIME. LEECH begs for food and money. PULL BACK quick to overhead surveillance camera view. RESUME TIME-LAPSE photography. 

****

ESSEX (VO, cont.)

__

...They move with such consistency that the rhythm becomes the city's pulse... 

The time lapse plays at a speed that the flow of people in and out of the station by way of train and street mimics blood pumping through the heart into veins and arteries. 

****

ESSEX (VO, cont.)

__

...So constant, so reliable is this pulse, that much of what survives in it goes unnoticed...

TIME-LAPSE PAUSE. TIME METER reads _11:09 PM_. 

PUSH IN quick on GAMBIT. SLOW MOTION play. He bumps into a well-dressed MAN. MAGNIFY to show their right hands brushing against each other. GAMBIT takes the MAN'S watch in one fluid movement.

PULL UP to eye level. REAL TIME. FOLLOW the MAN to the platform to wait for a train.

****

ESSEX (VO, cont.)

__

...Until it is too late...

The MAN raises his wrist to check the time and discovers his watch is gone. He looks down and around him, but it is nowhere to be found.

PUSH IN quick through the crowd onto GAMBIT. He leans against the back wall of the station and examines his new watch.

****

ESSEX (VO, cont.)

__

... It is a city of Puppets...

PULL BACK to view GAMBIT in full and the opening to the street. STORM steps into the station carrying several shopping bags. PAUSE on STORM.

****

ESSEX (VO, cont.)

__

... Of Mothers...

RESUME REAL TIME. Behind STORM enter her charges, the STUDENTS [ROGUE (18), BOBBY (18), JUBILEE (16 - Chinese-American) and KITTY (17)] -- all carrying bags from shopping, except for JUBILEE who wears a bright yellow backpack. PAUSE on STUDENTS.

****

ESSEX

__

... And Prey.

SCENE 8

ABOUT 11:15 AM.

RESUME REAL TIME. ANGLE on GAMBIT (cont. from scene 6). He slips the watch in his duster pocket and eyes the crowd for his next mark and sees STORM and the STUDENTS. CLOSE UP on ROGUE with the white streak in her hair. This is what draws GAMBIT'S attention to them. PULL BACK. GAMBIT, STORM and STUDENTS as they walk past him. GAMBIT follows them. KITTY, now on STORM'S right side, jabbers excitedly to STORM as she points out computer components in a magazine.

****

KITTY

__

...Think Professor would get it? It'd be great for study hall.

JUBILEE, on STORM's left side, plays a hand held video game, and doesn't miss a beat as she mocks Kitty.

****

JUBILEE

__

For study hall? Puh-lease!

ROGUE and BOBBY lag behind the others. ROGUE'S writing in a small journal and BOBBY'S trying to keep her attention. GAMBIT is closing in. GAMBIT POV as he keeps pace behind them. 

****

BOBBY

__

What do you think? ...Rogue?

****

ROGUE

__

Yeah, Bobby... That's fine.

HOLD on BOBBY and ROGUE. GAMBIT bumps into ROGUE on her right side. ROGUE POV of GAMBIT brushing against her without acknowledging her. She watches him continue ahead of her in STORM and KITTY'S direction.

ANGLE on ROGUE.

****

ROGUE

__

It's too crowded in here.

ROGUE, a little creeped out, puts her journal and pen away in her shoulder-bag (on her right side, where GAMBIT just brushed by). She notices that WOLVERINE'S dog tags (from 1st movie) are missing.

****

ROGUE

__

They're gone... they were just here.

ROGUE looks to GAMBIT. ROGUE POV on GAMBIT, slipping his latest prize (WOLVERINE'S dog tags) in his pocket and aiming for KITTY.

****

ROGUE

__

...He took them.

HOLD as ROGUE enters view as she goes after GAMBIT, who's about to reach into KITTY's bag. BOBBY follows her.

****

ROGUE (calling out)

__

Kitty!

PUSH IN on KITTY, who turns around, catching GAMBIT, and phases (turns herself and her bags intangible, like a ghost). KITTY POV. GAMBIT'S hand passes through the bag and KITTY. GAMBIT is amazed, not frightened. 

OPEN VIEW to include STORM and JUBILEE and the, as of yet, unaware bystanders. STORM chastises KITTY for using her mutant ability in such a crowded and confined public space.

****

STORM

__

What are you doing, Kitty?!

ROGUE and BOBBY catch up. PULL back to include them too. GAMBIT is waving his hand around inside KITTY'S intangible body.

****

ROGUE

__

He was going to rob her. 

ROGUE looks hard at GAMBIT.

****

ROGUE [2] (continuing)

__

Like he did me. Can ah have 'em back now?

GAMBIT smiles flirtatiously. He doesn't stop waving around inside KITTY'S phased form. 

****

GAMBIT

__

Dey're in my pocket. Get dem if you wan' dem so bad.

Tentatively, ROGUE reaches in and retrieves the dog tags. She immediately puts them around her neck. They clink against her and stick, as if held by her sticky perspiration or maybe even by some minor magnetic force.

****

STORM (to GAMBIT)

__

I think you should leave.

****

GAMBIT

__

Aw, chere. But, I'm having so much fun.

GAMBIT is now waving both hands inside KITTY.

****

KITTY (to GAMBIT)

__

Will you stop that?!

****

GAMBIT (smirking)

__

Mutant, hein?

****

JUBILEE 

__

Hey, that's what I did first time I saw her phase! Wave around inside her, that is, not try rob her.

KITTY takes hold of his arm, phases him, and pushes his hands out of her. As she does so, GAMBIT examines his now intangible hand, then tries to test it by reaching into ROGUE. 

POP to ROGUE, flinching back, GAMBIT'S hand coming at her face. POP closer. ICE forms on GAMBIT'S hand, encasing it, just before his bare fingers touch her skin.

OPEN to THREE SHOT on ROGUE, BOBBY (with visible breath) and GAMBIT, who inspects his ice covered hand, further amused, then looks to BOBBY.

****

GAMBIT

__

Protecting your girl?

GAMBIT POV PANNING from ROGUE to BOBBY (with visible breath) to JUBILEE to STORM to KITTY, then SPIN quick back to BOBBY (with visible breath).

****

GAMBIT

__

A whole gang o' muties, hein?

****

JUBILEE

__

Gang? I'm from LA. We_ are not a gang._

FULL shot of entire group, including GAMBIT. GAMBIT holds up his now melting ice-encased hand. 

ANGLE on GAMBIT and his hand. GAMBIT smiles. His red eyes FLASH, the ice GLOWS red and EXPLODES. Everyone screams and reels back.

POP to JUBILEE, blocking herself with her hands. Several tiny colorful fireworks-like explosions burst around her hands. Her hand held video game sparks and smokes. 

POP to FULL shot of STORM and STUDENTS' defensive reactions. 

OPEN to show bystanders panicking and fleeing. 

ANGLE on LEECH. FOLLOW him as he pushes past the fleeing people. He disappears in the tunnel as a breeze brews in the station, revealed by debris beginning to swirl around. 

ANGLE on GAMBIT picking up on STORM'S control of the wind. He is excited by all this. He looks to STORM.

****

GAMBIT

__

The wind is... Yours.

ANGLE on STORM. Hair flowing, eyes turning white, preparing herself for a fight, but only if necessary.

****

STORM

__

And more.

ANGLE on GAMBIT, still looking to STORM.

****

GAMBIT

__

I'm sure... (looks to ROGUE, grinning mischievously) _And you, chere? You gonna show me yours?_

ANGLE on ROGUE, who is self-conscious.

****

ROGUE

__

When ah touch...

GAMBIT leers flirtatiously at ROGUE.

****

GAMBIT

__

Allez-vous toucher moi? [3]

****

JUBILEE (off camera)

__

What a perv!

PULL BACK to view from surveillance camera. In the distant corner of the surveillance view, LEECH can be seen watching them from the edge of the tunnel.

PULL BACK to show the scene playing on a monitor.

****

ROGUE (on monitor)

__

Ah... ah don't use mine.

CUT TO:

SCENE 9

SURVEILLANCE ROOM (cont.) -- ABOUT 11:30 AM.

ESSEX and ARCHANGEL watching the monitor showing the surveillance camera view of GAMBIT, STORM and STUDENTS. ESSEX and GAMBIT speak to each other via hidden electric communication devices.

****

ESSEX

__

Tag them, Gambit. Don't make friends with them.

CUT TO:

SCENE 10

SUBWAY TERMINAL (cont.) -- ABOUT 11:30 AM.

ANGLE on ROGUE and GAMBIT. He's kissing her gloved hand (and she lets him), as he procures a playing card from inside his duster. He speaks to ROGUE and ESSEX at the same time.

****

GAMBIT 

__

If you say so.

CLOSE UP of the playing card as he throws it. FOLLOW card as it speeds (with deadly uncanny aim) across the station and lodges in the fuse box, almost directly above LEECH'S head. 

ANGLE on LEECH, still hidden, as he duck-and-covers when the card (and fuse box) explodes. 

ANGLE on GAMBIT, STORM and STUDENTS. The lights go out. The terminal is nearly in complete darkness. Sounds from GAMBIT attacking them are heard. JUBILEE'S fireworks reveal some of the fight. 

FLASH: GAMBIT'S bow-staff passes through an intangible KITTY.

FLASH: BOBBY takes a hit in his chest.

FLASH: JUBILEE, who's cowering, has her feet are knocked out from under her and her light show ends.

More sounds from GAMBIT attacking them are heard. 

The emergency power comes on. The terminal is filled with eerie orange light. PAN from person to person. KITTY: phased, stands unharmed, but scared and confused. STORM: stunned, but unharmed, on the ground near the platform's edge. JUBILEE: also on the ground, unshielding her face. 

BOBBY: against the far wall, recovering from having the wind knocked out of him. ROGUE: terrified, embraced in a dip by GAMBIT, pushing him back to keep his lips from touching hers.

****

GAMBIT

__

Another time, chere.

He lifts her gently to a standing position, while pulling her journal from her bag, then leaves.

HOLD on ROGUE, looking after GAMBIT. She is taken aback by the whole situation.

****

BOBBY (off camera)

__

Rogue! You okay?

She touches her gloved fingers to her lips and smiles shyly. 

****

ROGUE

__

Yeah... I'm fine.

ANGLE on STORM checking on Jubilee, who's angrily mourning her destroyed video game system.

****

JUBILEE

__

I did it again!

****

STORM

__

Is anyone hurt?

OPEN to show all of them regrouping. ROGUE'S going through her bag, and pulls the King of Hearts playing card. KITTY sees it.

****

KITTY

__

Cute.

ROGUE shoves the card back in her bag, and just then realizes that, yet again, she's missing something.

****

ROGUE

__

Mah journal! He took it! 

JUBILEE elbows BOBBY in the side.

****

JUBILEE

__

I think you've got competition.

****

BOBBY

__

Like we'll ever see him again.

****

JUBILEE

__

Maybe not, but he's in her head now.

BOBBY questions ROGUE with his eyes. She looks away.

CUT TO:

SCENE 11

STREET -- OUTSIDE OF SUBWAY TERMINAL -- BEFORE NOON (continuing)

WIDE VIEW. GAMBIT is exiting view. PAN to keep up with him. He rounds the corner of an alley then stops to catch his breath and report to ESSEX. CLOSE UP GAMBIT.

****

GAMBIT

__

I missed one. Kitty, I t'ink dey called her, like a ghost, vous savez? [4] Couldn' put it on her. Any idea who dey were?

****

ESSEX (VO)

__

Not as of yet. But I'll know soon enough.

****

GAMBIT

__

Am I done now?

****

ESSEX

__

Not quite, yet. But you can go for now. I'll contact you.

GAMBIT pauses, looking sorrowfully at a TAG [5] as he rolls it between his fingers. He pockets it then continues down the alley.

CUT TO:

SCENE 12

SUBWAY TERMINAL -- ABOUT NOON (cont.)

OPEN on CLOSE UP on TAG on ORORO'S clothing. WIDE VIEW. A train pulls up. As STORM and STUDENTS move inside the train, a TAG is seen on each of them, except for KITTY. Other people board the train as well. At the far end of the terminal, at the edge of the tunnel itself, enters LEECH. He scrambles onto the same car as STORM and STUDENTS.

FOLLOW him inside. 

INT. SUBWAY CAR (cont.)

LEECH scrambles to a seat near the door. He looks around for STORM and STUDENTS and finds them.

LEECH POV. BOBBY sits with STORM, while JUBILEE, ROGUE and KITTY sit a few seats back. 

CLOSE UP on STORM and BOBBY.

****

BOBBY

__

Why did he attack us? You think he works for Magneto?

****

STORM

__

I've no idea. Perhaps, the Professor will. We'll meet with him when we get back.

BOBBY looks back at the girls. 

****

BOBBY

__

You think they're talking about him?

****

STORM

__

That's rude, Bobby.

****

BOBBY

__

I know.

HOLD on them. BOBBY doesn't turn back, just keeps watching and trying to listen. STORM smiles.

****

STORM 

__

Don't worry. She likes you. You're her best friend.

****

BOBBY

__

I know.

BOBBY POV. The girls' are whispering to each other. 

PUSH IN on the girls.

****

KITTY

__

So?

****

ROGUE

__

What?

****

KITTY

__

What was it like? When he held you?

****

ROGUE

__

Ah don't know. He was strong. Ah think he let me keep him from kissing me.

****

JUBILEE

__

He's a jerk. I would've hit him.

****

ROGUE

__

Don't you mean cower like a sniveling brat?

****

KITTY

__

Do you want to see him again?

****

JUBILEE

__

Duh! He attacked us. Of course she doesn't. Right, Rogue?

****

ROGUE

__

Yeah... Of course.

****

KITTY

__

He had a great accent. 

****

ROGUE

__

French... sort of.

****

KITTY

__

Creole. He has to be from New Orleans.

****

ROGUE 

__

Ah've been there. Once. When ah was twelve. Quarter's real touristy, but the people were nice.

****

JUBILEE

__

If they're anything like him, I don't ever want to go there.

****

KITTY

__

That's exactly the reason I'd go.

CUT TO:

SCENE 13

SURVEILLANCE ROOM -- ABOUT NOON (cont.)

ANGLE on ESSEX and ARCHANGEL. ARCHANGEL is now sitting in the other console seat. ESSEX gets up from his seat at the console and picks up his cane.

****

ESSEX

__

Keep watch. Do let me know if any other prospects turn up. 

****

ARCHANGEL

__

What about the child? He followed them. He could know something we don't.

****

ESSEX

__

True. But we'll find out when we sweep the others, I presume.

CUT TO:

SCENE 14

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR THE GIFTED -- WESTCHESTER, NY -- ABOUT 1 PM.

ESTABLISHING SHOT.

CUT TO:

(cont. scene 14)

INT. PROFESSOR XAVIER'S OFFICE -- 1 PM 

CLOSE UP on JUBILEE. 

****

JUBILEE

__

Tell him, Rogue... Then he dipped her and tried to kiss her. He's such a sleaze.

CLOSE UP on XAVIER: amused by JUBILEE'S description and trying not to smile.

****

XAVIER

__

I see... But none of you were hurt?

WIDE VIEW of group: SCOTT, JEAN, NIGHTCRAWLER (elven appearance with three fingered hand and feet, a prehensile tail, and covered in velvety blue fur), STORM, ROGUE, BOBBY, KITTY, JUBILEE, who answer him with various verbal and non-verbal "No's."

****

XAVIER (Off Camera)

__

Thank you. That is all.

ANGLE on the door as they leave. ROGUE is last.

****

XAVIER (OC, cont.)

__

Rogue… one more thing. If by chance this young gentleman contacts you...

****

ROGUE

__

I'll let you know.

XAVIER nods. She leaves.

ANGLE on XAVIER. He wheels around to the front of his desk. OPEN view to include STORM, SCOTT and JEAN.

****

XAVIER

__

I suspect this was just an isolated incident, but I'd like to be sure. Scott, see if you can dig up anything on this young man. Police records, maybe. And keep a close watch on Rogue. We wouldn't want her running off again.

****

STORM

__

I doubt she will. She was flattered, but I don't think she expects anything to come of it.

****

SCOTT

__

Maybe you should move up the time-table on the invitation. Just to make sure.

****

XAVIER

__

Good idea.

****

JEAN

__

Should I try to locate him with Cerebro?

****

XAVIER

__

That won't be necessary. I don't think it's very serious. I'd rather you focus your spare time on this mutant virus. And besides that, we have a graduation banquet to finish preparing for.

CUT TO:

SCENE 15

INT. ABANDONED ABBEY, NEW JERSEY -- ABOUT 1 PM

CLOSE UP on ESSEX, wide-eyed. 

****

ESSEX

__

An entire school for mutants. 

OPEN to see him sitting before an extensive computer system with several monitors all showing different things. 

PAN across the monitors. Some register medical information (vital signs and other things) on about a dozen or so people (including, but not limited to: CAROL DANVERS - AKA MISS MARVEL, PAIGE and SAM GUTHRIE - AKA HUSK and CANNONBALL respectively, LORNA DANE - AKA POLARIS). One monitor shows hundreds of lines of seemingly endless code (genetic coding) scrolling up line by line. Another one shows a detailed map with five red blinking dots piled on top of each other. A message is displayed beside the dots. CLOSE UP on message. 

****

MESSAGE

__

Tags 1, 2, 3, 4 location identified

Westchester, New York

Salem Center

1407 Graymalkin Lane

OPEN to view ESSEX reading the screen directly in front of him. A newspaper article is on it. There is a picture of Dr. JEAN GRAY addressing Congress on the issue of mutant's rights (from first X-Men movie). Layered on top of the article is another newspaper picture from the society page. 

CLOSE UP on picture. It is of PROFESSOR XAVIER and JEAN GRAY, with STORM and SCOTT in the background. There is a caption below it. 

****

NEWSPAPER CAPTION 

__

Professor Charles Xavier raises funding for his school for the gifted.

****

ESSEX

__

Could that be...?

MAGNIFY on SCOTT in the background of the picture.

FADE TO—FLASHBACK:

SCENE 16

EXT. CHILDREN'S ORPHANAGE PLAYGROUND– DAY.

Several children play on the meek swing set, jungle gym, seesaw, slides, and small field surrounding them. FOCUS in on a young, shy SCOTT (13) longingly watching the other kids play. 

ALTER ANGLE to show ESSEX watching, waiting nearby in the background.

A fight breaks out among the others, and SCOTT rushes over to pull away ALEX (11, Scott's brother), who has received a bloody nose. ALEX shrugs SCOTT off and walks away. SCOTT, saddened, watches.

ESSEX, in background still, looks between the two boys and heads towards SCOTT.

SCOTT clutches his head in pain. SCOTT collapses to the ground, MOANING and writhing in pain. TEACHERS come running. ESSEX in background, pauses, looks to ALEX, hovering grumpily off by himself, though watching SCOTT. ESSEX goes to ALEX. They SPEAK, but aren't heard over the commotion surrounding SCOTT, who is being led inside. ALEX nods. ESSEX rests a hand on ALEX'S shoulder and smiles.

END FLASHBACK—FADE BACK TO:

SCENE 15, CONT.

OPEN on ESSEX smiling.

****

ESSEX

__

Well, Scotty Summers. Is this where you've been keeping yourself?

An intercom BUZZES.

****

ESSEX

__

Yes, McCoy.

****

MCCOY (VO, from intercom)

__

The tests are complete. It is as you predicted.

****

ESSEX 

__

It always is. Thank you, McCoy.

ESSEX types on the keyboard and another article replaces the one on JEAN GRAY. It is a listing of high school graduations. Xavier's school is listed with today's date.

He types some more on the keyboard and the screen is again replaced, this time with a communications system readout showing that he's contacting GAMBIT.

****

ESSEX

__

Gambit? 

****

GAMBIT (VO, comm.)

__

I'm here.

****

ESSEX

__

I have a job for you.

****

GAMBIT

__

I'll be dere in an hour.

****

ESSEX

__

Thirty minutes. I have an address on your girl...

CUT TO:

SCENE 17

EXT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL -- POOL -- ABOUT 2 PM.

Close up on bushes near the pool. LEECH is hiding there.

LEECH'S POV, from the far end of the pool, as he watches KITTY swimming. 

FOLLOW KITTY as she completes a lap, out of breath, and pulls herself out of the water. She walks past ROGUE (in sort of a wet suit that covers her from her neck down), who is playing Solitaire, and BOBBY at a patio table where a radio sits. HOLD on BOBBY and ROGUE. 

****

RADIO BROADCAST

__

… three more cases of what has been nicknamed the Legacy Virus—

****

ROGUE (turning off radio)

__

Ugh! Enough of that!

ROGUE continues with her game of Solitaire as KITTY continues to a pool chair beside JUBILEE. 

OPEN shot to include JUBILEE, who is playing yet another hand held video game and listening to a portable CD player while catching some rays on the pool chair beside KITTY. PIOTR Rasputin (COLLOSSUS - Russian) can be seen playing a game with ILLYANA, his younger sister, in the background. JUBILEE lifts the headphones off her head as KITTY towel-dries herself.

****

KITTY

__

You know, Jubilee, a little exercise wouldn't kill you.

****

JUBILEE

__

Do as many laps as you want, Kitty. Neither one of us will ever look like Jean.

****

JEAN (OC)

__

I'll take that as a compliment.

ANGLE on JEAN who steps up ROGUE and BOBBY.

OPEN to include all three.

****

JEAN

__

Rogue, Bobby, Xavier would like to speak to you. It has to do with graduation.

****

ROGUE

__

The X-Men thing, huh?

****

BOBBY

__

Finally!

JUBILEE moves into frame.

****

JUBILEE

__

What about me? 

****

KITTY (OC)

__

Jubilee?!

****

JUBILEE

__

I mean us, Kitty and Me?

****

JEAN

__

Not just yet, Jubes. Couple more years, maybe.

****

ROGUE

__

I could hold out a few, too.

****

JEAN

__

Don't be so grim. It's not what you think. 

CUT TO:

SCENE 18

ABBEY -- ABOUT 2 PM.

ESSEX sits before his monitors again. Most of the monitors show the medical reports of the mutants mentioned earlier and genetic coding scrolls, but the two primary monitors show that ESSEX is accessing the XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR THE GIFTED database. DOUG (a mutant slave - 13 yrs. old) speaks with a metal-scraping-metal voice, which at the time seems to come from everywhere. 

****

DOUG

__

Eat... Eat... Eat...

One by one, all the monitors begin blinking EAT! EAT! EAT! FOLLOW ESSEX. He gets up and moves around the opposite side of the monitors. DOUG, small and frail, is harnessed to his chair by thin wires that wrap around him. He has wires crudely jutting from his head and fingers and leading to the monitors, the modems, the consoles, and the hard drives. He is ESSEX'S living, breathing computer translation and decoding software/hardware. His mutation grants him the ability to translate languages and code.

****

ESSEX

__

It is that time, isn't it, Doug? I really must find a way to feed you intravenously without you short circuiting my delicate equipment.

ESSEX pulls out the wires and plugs in an intravenous feeding system. It begins automatically.

****

ESSEX

__

Twenty minutes. I want to know exactly who and what is at that school within an hour.

MALICE, scantily clad, steps up behind ESSEX.

****

MALICE

__

I had an inkling you had a juicy and delicious treat for me, but this is not what I had in mind.

****

ESSEX

__

Right on time, Malice. Gambit, however, is not.

****

MALICE

__

So who is this tasty little morsel, Charles Xavier? 

****

ESSEX

__

Nothing... and everything. He runs a school for mutants disguised as a prep school.

****

MALICE

__

Sneaky, sneaky. And you're hungry for his students, aren't you?

ESSEX motions to the PENS (several cages filled with tortured mutants bound by restraints according to their mutations). MYSTIQUE and SABERTOOTH are both taunting them as they toss them food as if feeding pigs. 

****

ESSEX

__

Yes. I'm afraid my own gene pool is suffering from over-consumption.

MALICE raises her eyes, signaling that she tastes an approaching mind, GAMBIT'S.

****

MALICE

__

Spicier than I remember, Remy.

****

GAMBIT

__

Don' linger dere too long, chere.

****

MALICE

__

Still haven't fulfilled your debts, I see, LeBeau.

GAMBIT eyes ESSEX disdainfully.

****

GAMBIT

__

Interest. It'll get y' every time.

****

ESSEX

__

Don't lie, Gambit. You love the adventures we've had together.

****

GAMBIT

__

If y' say so.

CUT TO:

SCENE 19

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR THE GIFTED -- XAVIER'S OFFICE -- AFTER 2 PM 

XAVIER sits behind his desk. SCOTT and STORM are at his sides. Around the room sit several students: Elizabeth "BETSY" Braddock, AKA PSYLOCKE; St. "JOHN" Allerdyce, AKA PYRO [6]; and Jonothon "JONO" Strathsmore, AKA CHAMBER. CHAMBER's lower face, neck and upper chest are wrapped in black bindings and he can only speak telepathically, though he cannot read thoughts. 

Enter JEAN, BOBBY and ROGUE. BOBBY eyes the room, surprised and a little proud. ROGUE is uncomfortable, nervous, but doesn't seem surprised about who's gathered.

****

BOBBY

__

This is all that made the cut?

JEAN motions for them to take a seat, and they do, as she takes her place beside SCOTT.

****

XAVIER

__

In a manner of speaking, yes, Bobby. A few of your fellow graduates have already informed me of their intentions regarding their place at the school.

****

ROGUE

__

So you ask everybody?

****

XAVIER

__

No. For various reasons, some of your fellow graduates are not being extended the same invitation as the six of you.

****

BOBBY

__

My answer's, yes!

****

XAVIER

__

I admire your enthusiasm, Bobby. But you don't even know what exactly it is that I am asking.

****

ROGUE

__

Yeah, Bobby. He could be asking us to high tail it out of here.

****

BETSY

__

Not likely, Rogue. Look around. Most of us are the top of our class in one way or another.

****

XAVIER

__

On the contrary, Betsy, my decision has very little to do with your class standing.

****

JOHN

__

What is it you're asking? We've all heard rumors; some of us have actually been to the lower levels. (glances at Rogue) _Are you asking us to be X-Men?_

****

XAVIER

__

Yes, John, I am. For the most part, as Rogue can attest to, the rumors are true. This is dangerous and oftentimes disheartening work. Do not kid yourselves. You will very likely be risking your lives to combat mutants far more powerful than you are.

****

BOBBY

__

Like I said. Yes! Big Yes!

****

JONO (telepathically)

__

Really! Uh... I guess I accept. Long as I can cut if it don't agree with me.

****

XAVIER

__

Of course you can.

The others agree in various ways, though ROGUE still looks skeptical.

****

XAVIER

__

Then let's proceed downstairs.

CUT TO:

SCENE 20

ESSEX ABBEY -- NEARING 3 PM

ESSEX stands before a containment chamber filled with a milky white liquid. It holds a male figure (ALEX SUMMERS -- AKA HAVOC) who appears long past dead. His swollen skin is so colorless it seems almost gray.

****

ESSEX

__

Are you as excited as I, Alex? Reunions such as these tend to be.

A processor BEEPS and ESSEX looks down to a console. 

****

CONSOLE DISPLAY

__

VITAMIN D SATURATION COMPLETE

VITAMIN C SATURATION PRIMED

ESSEX makes a few notes in an advanced sort of palm pilot as filters activate and the liquid inside the chamber churns clear. The processor BEEPS again and the console updates.

****

CONSOLE DISPLAY

__

VITAMIN C SATURATION INITIATED

SOLAR CELLS 89% PRIMED

****

ESSEX

__

By the time we're done, not even you will be able to tell you haven't seen the sun in over ten years.

The liquid churns yellow-orange. DOUG'S metal-scraping-metal voice again seems to come from everywhere.

****

DOUG

__

Enrollment database translation complete... 

ANGLE ON DOUG. 

****

DOUG

__

Security database translation 97%... 98%... 99%... Security database translation complete... All files translation complete... All files saved... Commencing print... Sleep... Sleep... Sleep... Sleep...

ESSEX unhooks DOUG from the computer equipment.

****

ESSEX

__

Yes, yes, Doug. You are all too human flesh and blood, aren't you?

FOLLOW ESSEX as he just leaves him there and goes around to the front of his consoles. He activates the intercom to BEAST.

****

ESSEX

__

McCoy, attend to Doug. He has worn himself out again.

****

BEAST (OC, intercom)

__

On my way.

ESSEX sifts through the files from XAVIER'S school.

ANGLE on DOUG. BEAST (AKA Henry "Hank" McCoy) releases DOUG'S restraints. This is his first visual appearance. He is a large, blue, furry beast, with large hands and feet, strength, agility and albeit delicate mannerisms resemble a gorilla. As ESSEX'S unwilling assistant, he is covered with several varying security devices designed to keep him in line. He picks DOUG up with ease and cradles him like a small child in one arm before he lumbers, gracefully, to DOUG'S cell.

****

DOUG

__

I'm tired, Beast.

****

BEAST

__

I know you are Doug. You just called me Beast.

****

DOUG

__

I want to go home, Hank.

****

BEAST

__

So do I, Doug. So do I.

BEAST opens DOUG'S cell and enters. 

****

DOUG

__

Virus upload complete.

****

BEAST

__

There's no virus, Doug. You're just tired.

****

DOUG

__

Virus activation ETA 4 hours, 13 minutes.

BEAST, fatherly, lays the delicate DOUG in his sleep tank, and tucks him in. In the following dialogue, DOUGH and BEAST talk over each other, nearly simultaneously. 

****

DOUG 

__

Virus upload complete... 

****

BEAST 

__

There is no virus.

****

DOUG 

__

Virus activation ETA 4 hours, 12 minutes... 

****

BEAST 

__

Okay, okay, I believe you, now shh! 

****

DOUG 

__

Diagnostics check infected… 

****

BEAST 

__

Do you have a virus?

****

DOUG 

__

Diagnostics Print 7:15 PM July 12! 

****

BEAST 

__

You don't print! You're a person! A human!

****

DOUG 

__

Diagnostics Print 7:15 PM July 13! 

****

BEAST

You're not hardware! Talk like a person!

****

DOUG 

__

I WANT TO GO HOME, HANK! 

****

BEAST

I know, Doug! Tell me about the virus!

****

DOUG 

__

7:15 PM July 14...7:15 EVERY NIGHT! 

****

BEAST

Shh! Doug! He'll hear you!

****

DOUG 

__

Diagnostics Print tonight 7:15 PM 

****

BEAST

Was the download corrupted? 

****

DOUG

Virus detection ETA 7:18 PM Tonight! 

****

BEAST

Shh! Shh! Is it Essex's computer?

****

DOUG 

DIAGNOSTICS CHECK WILL ACTIVATE! 

****

BEAST 

Damn it! Tell me what to do! How do I fix you!

****

DOUG

DIAGNOSTICS CHECK 4:45 PM! 

****

BEAST 

Whatever it is, I'll help you, I promise!

****

DOUG

X-MEN WILL COME! 

****

BEAST

Who are the X-Men?

****

DOUG

ALLERDYCE, ST. JOHN; BRADDOCK, ELIZABETH; DRAKE, BOBBY; GREY, JEAN; RASPUTIN, PIOTR; ROGUE; SUMMERS, SCOTT; XAVIER, CHARLES... 

****

BEAST

Scott Summers! As in Alex Summers!

****

DOUG

ETA VIRUS CURED 1:33 AM X-MEN WILL COME!

****

BEAST

What have you done, Doug?! Doug?!

****

DOUG

I'm going home, Hank.

****

BEAST

What have you done?

****

DOUG

ETA 81 hours... correction 80 hours, 26 minutes. I'm going home, Hank.

****

BEAST 

__

...I don't want you to leave me...

FADE OUT…

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued in Act One, Part Two

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

FOOTNOTES:

[1] Head of cane should appear as a facsimile of Sinister's face, with the slats of his cape wrapping down around the stalk of the cane in a carving.

[2] Rogue's southern accent (mah = my, ah = I, etc.).

[3] English translation of Gambit's French: "Allez-vous toucher moi?" = "Will you touch me?"

[4] English translation of French: "…vous savez?" = "you know?"

[5] A small transmitter, about half an inch squared at most and no thicker than twenty or so sheets of paper. 

[6] Character descriptions of X-Men inductees, starting with the newest ones, are as follows. COLLOSSUS—(Piotr) Russian, can transform into organic metal, granting him near invulnerability and superhuman strength. PSYLOCKE—(Betsy) Japanese-British, a telepath, and can focus telepathy into a psychic knife which can basically short-circuit a person's brain to varying degrees. CHAMBER—(Jono) British, can only speak telepathically, but can't thoughts, and has black bindings wrapping from over his mouth down his neck and into his shirt. ICEMAN—(Bobby) can create and manipulate ice. For example: transform himself into ice, create ice slides, etc. PYRO—(John) Australian, cannot create fire, but can control it.


	3. 03 - Act One - Part Two

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I made some additions, changes, and format revisions to the entire script today (09/03/02), even to the prologue, so you may want to read it from the beginning… or at least skim it from the beginning. 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

X-Men: Redemption

Act One – Part Two

By Randi M. Kosiewska-Short

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

FADE INTO:

SCENE 21

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL -- HALL OUTSIDE HANGER -- 3 PM

XAVIER, JEAN, SCOTT, STORM, JOHN, PIOTR, BOBBY, JONO, BETSY and ROGUE exit the hanger and are on their way to the last stop of their tour.

FOLLOW as they move through the halls.

****

BOBBY

__

When do we start training on that?

****

XAVIER

__

Slow down, Bobby. One thing at a time.

****

BETSY

__

That means you don't get to fly it. I might, John might, but not you.

****

ROGUE

__

Well, you're welcome to it. I hate flying. Don't much like trains anymore, either.

****

XAVIER

__

That so? I would've thought you'd be begging to fly it since you've held the high score on the simulator for the past year and a half.

****

BESTY

__

You're RiverRat?!

****

JONO (telepathically)

__

She did grow up on the Mississippi.

****

BETSY

__

But I'm a telepath. A good one. I should've known.

****

XAVIER

__

That just show's how well Rogue has done in her training. She has excellent control of her own psyche.

****

ROGUE

__

Or it could be that having Logan's and David's and Magneto's own pysche's in my head makes it difficult for even you or Jean to do much more than locate me.

****

STORM

__

It is more than that, Rogue.

****

ROGUE

__

But ah don't have more than that. The others, I anticipated them becoming X-Men. They're all heavy-hitters with powers that'll do good in a fight. Betsy even knows martial arts. And Bobby can at least freeze someone in place or lob snowballs at them. I still can't touch anybody without the risk of killing them or loosing my own sanity. 

****

XAVIER

__

That's it exactly.

****

ROGUE

__

That's not an answer, Professor. I'm afraid you're asking 'cause I have no where else to go.

****

XAVIER

__

You know that's not true. Even if you didn't join you are more than welcome to stay.

****

ROGUE

__

Then why?

****

XAVIER

__

You anticipated who would join. You know your allies, and will likely know your enemies as well. And because of your bravado. You're eagerness to question others, to accept your weakness and your fears and move forward despite them. I ask you, Rogue, because of your sass, as Jubilee would put it, for your strength of character.

****

ROGUE

__

Lot of good that'll do against Mystique or, heaven help me, Magneto.

They step up to the last set of doors in the hallway.

****

XAVIER

__

And that's a perfect introduction to our last stop on this tour. This is where we train to fight.

****

JEAN

__

Scott has nicknamed it the Danger Room.

SCOTT initiates the security check.

****

COMPUTER **VOICE**

__

Welcome, Cyclops.

****

BOBBY

__

I've already picked mine out. "Iceman."

The doors open. It leads to a small hallway with stairs leading up to a control booth. FOLLOW them inside.

****

BETSY

__

Don't you mean, "Snowman."

****

STORM

__

Up there's the control booth.

****

PIOTR

__

I can't decide between "Armorman" or "Collossus."

****

BETSY

__

Choose Collossus, please!... I could just see it, "Armorman... Come in Armorman..." I don't think so.

****

BOBBY

What about _you_? What awe-inspiring name have you come up with?

****

BETSY

__

Psylocke.

****

JOHN 

__

Wow!

****

BETSY

__

See?

JOHN points to the room they are about to enter. 

****

JOHN

__

No. Wow!.

The walls, ceiling and floor are all shining metal. It is several times the size of a basketball court in height, width and length. High on the wall adjacent to them is a large plexi-glass window, behind which is the control booth. WOLVERINE (who has surprisingly returned) is also inside.

****

ROGUE

__

Logan! You're back!

ANGLE on WOLVERINE as ROGUE rushes to him and hugs him.

****

WOLVERINE

__

How you doing, kid?

****

ROGUE

__

I'm not a kid anymore.

****

WOLVERINE

__

Compared to Chuck and me, you are.

PULL OUT to include some of the others as they get a sense of the size and design of it.

****

JEAN

__

Hello, Logan.

****

WOLVERINE

__

Jeannie.

WIDE VIEW to encompass the room. The new X-Men space out, checking it out. JEAN points out the things she describes.

****

JEAN

__

It has an interactive hologram system. It's controlled from up there.

ANGLE on Control Room window. NIGHTCRAWLER, inside, waves.

WIDE VIEW of DANGER ROOM, FOCUSING on JEAN.

****

JEAN

__

It can create in fine detail any environment, any obstacle, any adversary in its database. 

ANGLE on BETSY who bounces slightly on the floor.

****

BETSY

__

The floor's springy.

ANGLE on JONO who's pushing on a wall.

****

JONO (telepathically)

__

So are the walls.

ANGEL on JEAN. NIGHTCRAWLER teleports beside and above her and falls to the floor, landing with a slight bounce.

****

NIGHTCRAWLER 

__

A safety feature. Zey absorb impact. 

****

BOBBY

__

Can we try it?

****

XAVIER

__

Scott, Storm, get them some uniforms. Kurt...

****

NIGHTCRAWLER

__

I'll load her up.

NIGHTCRAWLER teleports away.

CUT TO:

SCENE 22

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL - LIBRARY COMPUTER ROOM - 3:45 PM

JUBILEE, popping her gum, sits on the desk leaning on the computer monitor. She is restlessly kicking her legs around.

****

JUBILEE

__

How long is this going to take?

KITTY sits at the computer. She is on a secured FBI site, specifically a secretary's desktop. She clicks on the trash can icon.

****

KITTY

__

A while, probably.

JUBILEE groans. The trash directories pull up several recently deleted documents and files, mostly mundane things. But there is one that stands out. It's titled Research Grant Approval. KITTY opens it.

It is a letter from the appropriations committee to a Dr. Boliver Trask. It is regarding Mutation Detection Research. 

****

KITTY

__

Listen to this. Dear Mr. Trask, I am pleased to inform you that your grant has been approved. We would like to wish you luck on this endeavor and to extend to you our guidance in it. 

****

JUBILEE

__

Boring!

****

KITTY

__

Shh! (cont. reading) _...Please submit monthly reports on the progress of this computerized module, which you predict will distinguish whether a person is a "flatscan" or "mutant", as you describe it… Blah, blah, blah… incorporate detection of the Legacy Virus._

****

JUBILEE

__

Another registration thing. Big deal. Been there, done that. Let's get ready for the party. 

****

KITTY

__

It's only... Oh. I didn't realize it was that late.

****

JUBILEE

__

C'mon, let's go. 

****

KITTY

__

I can't. I have a few more sites I want to check on before I run the security diagnostics.

****

JUBILEE

__

Can't you skip it just this once? Professor doesn't even look at those printouts you always give him.

****

KITTY

__

I like to do it, Jubilee. You get started. I'll catch up as soon as I'm done.

JUBILEE hops off the desk.

****

JUBILEE

__

Fine.

JUBILEE, YELPS, as she practically lands on LEECH, who had been moving closer and closer each time he followed them and had finally decided. He points to KITTY and JUBILEE as he refers to them.

****

LEECH

__

You made the lights. You became a ghost. But Gambit still beat you silly.

****

KITTY

__

You're not a student here, are you?

****

JUBILEE

__

Duh! We better take him to the Professor.

****

KITTY

__

Could you...

****

JUBILEE

__

No. No! You're not sticking me with this midget so you can play on the internet.

****

KITTY

__

Please... You wouldn't want a security glitch to cancel the party, would you?

****

JUBILEE

__

Ugh! You owe be big time, shadow-kitty! C'mon, brat. Let's go find Charley.

CUT TO:

SCENE 23

EXT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL -- 4 PM

GAMBIT sits in a tree about a block from the school's entrance, but still easily within sight. He's reading ROGUE'S journal. CLOSE UP on Journal page. 

****

JOURNAL

__

July 18Dear Wolvie, I still haven't heard from you. I'm beginning to think you won't ever come back. I can only guess that you can't stand to be around Jeannie so long as she's with Scott. I don't hold it against you. I just miss you. I do have friends. Bobby's great, so's Kitty and Jubilee, when she isn't being a brat, that is. But I can't talk to them like I do to you. Not even the Professor. I haven't told anyone this, not even you, but I still have some residual power from Magneto -- like with yours, how my hands itch where your claws come out, but nothing happens. With his, it's a tug. I can feel it every time I pick up a fork. I can't really do anything with it, not that I've tried, not that I want to. It just makes me remember that night I almost died if it weren't for you and the X-Men. Like I don't remember enough as it is. Remember those dreams I told you about, about being in a concentration camp, I had another one last night... 

Leaves RUSTLE below GAMBIT. He pulls a card, charges and throws it down. It hits and ... nothing. He'd never really charged it, just thought he did. MALICE is below.

****

MALICE

__

You didn't think I'd let you do more than imagine you attacked me, did you?

****

GAMBIT

__

Can always hope.

****

MALICE

__

You're here early. You thinking about warning her? Wouldn't be a good idea. He's expecting that, you know. 

****

GAMBIT

__

Why would I? She's not on de list.

MALICE looks at him in consideration, more curious over his concern than sympathizing for his position. 

****

GAMBIT

__

She's not on de list! He wouldn' do dat.

****

MALICE

__

It's not him that owes you, Gambit. She would've been on it eventually. They all will. But if you'd like to make a bargain with me, I'm sure I could find reason to help her enjoy the ride at least. Let me know before we go in.

CUT TO:

SCENE 24

INT. DANGER ROOM -- JUNGLE SIMULATION -- 4:30 PM

BOBBY ice-slides past BETSY. A butterfly like image forms around her face and BOBBY goes left, when his ice slide goes right. He tumbles to the ground.

****

BOBBY

__

Ow!

****

JEAN (booth intercom)

__

Watch out, Bobby. It's hard light. You can be hurt as if it were the real thing.

****

SCOTT (booth intercom)

__

And this is the lowest setting. 

ROGUE, who is loosing a sparing battle with PIOTR, falls back beside an enormous leaf just as JONO blasts his fiery psionic energy (by holding open the bindings) at it to see his effect on it. 

****

ROGUE

__

Hey! You almost hit me!

****

JONO (telepathically)

__

Sorry, Rogue, I didn't see you there.

****

SCOTT (booth intercom)

__

Careful, Jono!

PIOTR steps up behind him and transforms his skin into bio-organic armor.

****

PIOTR

__

You can test it on me. Just stop when I say....

BOBBY scoops PIOTR up with his ice slide. JONO gives chase, followed by JOHN, who ignites a lighter and turns the flame into a flying dragon heading for BOBBY'S ice slide. JONO blasts at the ice slide, but BOBBY maneuvers out of the way just in time.

****

STORM (booth intercom)

__

That's the way, BOBBY.

****

BOBBY

__

This is too cool.

ROGUE takes a deep breath and heads in once more. Two snowballs knock her in her face. 

****

ROGUE

__

That's it!

ROGUE spins around to leave when a hand, protected by a piece of cloth, grabs her and pulls her into the brush. ROGUE is terrified.

****

WOLVERINE

__

Not giving up, are you, kid?

****

ROGUE

__

What are you doing here? Xavier said it's just us. 

****

WOLVERINE

__

Sometimes you gotta fight dirty. Take hoc in your advantages.

****

ROGUE

__

You going to team with me?

****

WOLVERINE

__

I'm going to give you a chance to fight on your own.

****

ROGUE

__

I can't fight!

****

WOLVERINE

__

Then use what you do have, Rogue. 

****

ROGUE

__

I won't take them out like that. 

****

WOLVERINE 

__

Don't have to. Just give them a surprise is all... Use my stuff.

****

ROGUE

__

Borrow your... your what? You're fighting skills, your healing ability, your claws, your thoughts? Which one? Oh, yeah, I don't get to choose. No, Wolvie! I won't do that! I won't ever do that!

ROGUE leaves. The opening of the door, releases a safety mechanism that shuts the system down. The jungle scene melts back into the Danger Room. The new X-Men are disappointed. 

****

SCOTT (booth intercom)

__

What did you do, Logan? Why did she leave like that?

****

WOLVERINE

__

I did what I was told. She ain't having it, Chuck. Like I told you, she ain't ready for that.

****

XAVIER

__

And she won't ever be if she refuses to even try it. Talk to her. She can only gain control with practice. You know it as well as I do. Convince her of it. 

CUT TO:

SCENE 25

INT. LIBRARY COMPUTER ROOM -- 4:45 PM 

KITTY reads a saved mutant chat room discussion that occurred several days ago, revealed by a title of the saved file. ANGLE on Computer Monitor. As in most anonymous chat rooms, the screen names are of people unknown. The Discussion reads as follows.

****

PEASOUP

__

I'm not a mutant, but my sister is. So, when I suddenly get an A on a test, my teacher accuses me of being telepathic and now I've been expelled for cheating.

****

COULDITBE

__

You were expelled for suspicion of being a mutant.

****

RAWDEAL

__

Mutants are missing! Kidnapped? Help!

****

PEASOUP

__

What can we do? Notify police? What would they do?

****

COULDITBE

__

Probably some relocation plan. Mutant Reservation thing, like with the Indians.

A message POPS on the screen. 

****

MESSAGE

__

Reminder: 4:45 PM Diagnostic Check.

PULL back to show KITTY typing on the keyboard. She initiates the Diagnostic Check on the Security System. She gets up and leaves.

CUT TO:

SCENE 26

INT. DANGER ROOM -- 4:55 PM

The hologram setting is a fantastical space scene. The power drones down, the lights dim out, and the hologram setting disappears into the actual Danger Room Interior (from the diagnostic check). The power comes back on (without the hologram setting) in the middle of BETSY'S line.

****

BETSY

__

You guys really have to talk to Kitty about this. Every day is a little much.

****

XAVIER (booth intercom)

__

I will, Betsy. But it's just as well, now. We should break so you can get cleaned up. You wouldn't want to miss your own graduation, would you?

CUT TO: 

SCENE 27

EXT. OUTSIDE XAVIER'S SCHOOL -- 4:55

GAMBIT shuffles playing cards. MALICE stands on guard beside him. MYSTIQUE and TOAD wait near some bushes, nearly blending into them. SABERTOOTH crouches near them, ready to pounce. CHROME, bored from so much waiting, encases and un-encases the bush. STROBE huddles, trying to shield as much of her luminescence as she can. Lights in various sections of the school go off and then on again in no obvious succession.

****

GAMBIT

__

Dat our doing? Thought we weren't hittin' 'til de party started?

****

MALICE

__

It's a security thing. Some sort of diagnostics. When it ends, we go in.

****

GAMBIT

__

Why not now? Security goin' in an out like that -- perfect camouflauge.

****

MALICE

__

Don't you mean, snagged in a web of sweeps? Another try at sabotage, Remy? 

****

GAMBIT

__

Wouldn' wan' t' disappoint y'.

CUT TO:

SCENE 28

DANGER ROOM BOOTH -- 5:00 PM

XAVIER, JEAN and SCOTT analyze and discuss the results of the new X-MEN's first exercises in the Danger Room.

****

JEAN

__

Do you really think she can gain control of her power with practice?

****

XAVIER

__

It is the most logical assumption. Which we can't determine unless we try. 

****

SCOTT

__

But why push her into active duty? Her scores aren't even that good.

An intercom light blinks on.

****

STORM (via intercom)

__

Professor. We have a situation up here. A small child, named Leech, followed us from the subway.

****

XAVIER (to Storm)

__

Bring him to my office. I'll be there in a few moments.

CUT TO:

SCENE 29

GIRLS DORMITORY -- 5:30 PM

JUBILEE waits impatiently outside a bathroom. ROGUE is inside.

****

JUBILEE

__

You're not the only one who needs to get ready!

The door whips open. 

****

JUBILEE

__

Whoa!

ROGUE stomps out, not even trying to avoid JUBILEE who jumps out of the way. ROGUE is wearing a slinky, spaghetti strapped dress and a graduation cap.

****

JUBILEE

__

Watch it!

****

ROGUE

__

Watch yourself, Brat!

KITTY phases through JUBILEE on her way into the bathroom in a hurry.

****

KITTY

__

What's with her?

****

JUBILEE

__

Hey! No way, Kitty! I've been waiting.

KITTY (phasing the door) pulls the door closed, passing it right through JUBILEE. 

****

KITTY

__

I'll be quick.

****

JUBILEE

__

You'll do better than that! You'll baby sit the squirt during the party for me!

CUT TO:

SCENE 30

XAVIER'S OFFICE -- 5:45 PM

STORM, XAVIER (both dressed up for the party) and LEECH converse.

****

LEECH

__

You wanna meet Gambit? I'll take you. C'mon.

****

XAVIER

__

Not right now, I'm afraid, we have a previous engagement. But I would like to meet these Morlocks you reside with. Tomorrow, maybe. Would you stay with us until then?

****

LEECH

__

I don't know... Subway sewers or mansion?

****

XAVIER 

__

It's settled then. 

****

STORM

__

I have one request, Leech. Your power... 

****

LEECH

__

I can't. It's automatic.

****

XAVIER

__

It's okay. We understand. We will have to get by with our powers being weakened while you are here.

CUT TO:

SCENE 31

DINING HALL -- GRADUATION BANQUET -- 6:00 PM 

It is a formal affair but an informal graduation. With only a couple dozen or so graduates, the celebration is intimate, with only a few parents (of those lucky mutants whose family still participate in their lives) attending other than X-Men, other students, and the graduates themselves. XAVIER is positioned front and center to address the small well-dressed audience. Graduates, wearing caps, but no gowns, are seated at tables directly beside XAVIER. X-MEN and audience sit at the tables arranged facing the graduates. Buffet tables line the side walls, a dance floor follows the tables, and French doors lead to a veranda just outside the room. Attendants are finding their seats as the banquet is about to begin. ROGUE enters, divining a clear path through the attendants with her bared skin, as she heads to her seat with the other graduates. WOLVERINE blocks her path.

****

WOLVERINE

__

What do you think you're doing?

****

ROGUE

__

Exactly as ya'll asked. Don't you like Rogue, the X-Man?

****

WOLVERINE

__

We get your point... Now, go put on...

****

XAVIER (telepathically)

__

Let her go, Logan. She needs to get it out of her system.

WOLVERINE steps to the side. ROGUE continues to her seat. The graduates seated beside her move away just a little to better protect themselves from accidental skin-to-skin contact. XAVIER begins.

****

XAVIER

__

Good evening! It is my pleasure to present to you this year's graduates...

CUT TO:

SCENE 32

ABBEY -- AFTER 6 PM.

BEAST completes finishing touches on pens and restraints specifically designed for those mutants ESSEX has asked MALICE, GAMBIT, and other henchmen of sorts to borrow from the school. A table is lined with several devices designed to turn on and off a mutant's power by ESSEX'S command. ESSEX himself inspects the devises, specifically a set of three high tech dentist chairs (by look only) that are side by side of each other. Several medical gizmos dangle above and around the chairs. 

****

ESSEX

__

Sometimes you amaze even me, McCoy. Merely three hours and you've managed to fulfill all of my specified requirements. 

****

BEAST

__

Not like I had to whip them up out of thin air, Essex. 

PULL BACK to reveal the entire room filled with similar devices, some in use, some not. It is a cross between a medical classroom and torture chamber, all slick and high tech, yet crude and makeshift at the same time.

****

ESSEX

__

Indeed, so. 

He eyes BEAST with a warning.

****

ESSEX (cont.)

__

Take care not to show me your worthlessness, McCoy. 

CUT TO:

SCENE 33

INT. LIBRARY COMPUTER ROOM -- 7:15

KITTY, at the computer terminal, clicks on the print icon.

****

LEECH

__

Girls always like Gambit. He knows just what to say and do. He's going to teach me. He promised.

****

KITTY

__

How do you know him? Was it like us?

****

LEECH

__

He saved me and Sarah and Callisto when the first Morlocks got killed. You don't know them, but the Professor says we'll go there tomorrow.

****

KITTY

__

So he's a good guy, huh?

****

LEECH

__

He's the best. He brings me stuff that he steals.

****

KITTY

__

Steals, huh? A regular modern-day Robin Hood.

****

LEECH

__

Who's that?

****

KITTY

__

You don't know who Robin Hood is? 

****

LEECH

__

Never heard of him?

****

KITTY

__

How can you not? I get that you didn't watch much TV, growing up in the sewers and all, but someone in your group has to at least read. You do call yourselves the Morlocks. It is a HG Wells reference from The Time Machine, right?

LEECH is absolutely baffled. KITTY is in awe of his ignorance. The printer starts spitting out its report and then everything goes haywire. A warning alarm goes off on the computer and the monitor blinks an error message. KITTY immediately addresses the problem. She types frantically on the computer and the annoying alarm shuts off, but she can't stop the problem. She inspects the printout, discovering the odd garble of numbers and threatening words like "X-MEN ARE DOOMED!"

****

KITTY

__

It's a virus...

KITTY returns to the computer and types away. Several screens appear on top of each other, one is a virus scan that comes up positive, but with no explanations or specific definitions. A chart shows the extent of the growing corruption.

****

KITTY (continuing)

__

The whole system's crashing...

KITTY tries to phase into the computer, but smacks her and into it. She looks to LEECH.

****

KITTY

__

I forgot about your power. 

KITTY returns her attention to the computer. The chart shows that the corruption has moved beyond security system and is nearing the network main frames.

****

LEECH

__

I'll leave so you can try again.

****

KITTY

__

It's okay. Stay here, don't follow me. 

FOLLOW KITTY as she runs out of room, down the hall, down some stairs, then half way down the stairs she phases through the wall. 

CUT TO:

SCENE 34

INT. COMPUTER NETWORK ROOM 

Four small supercomputer network blocks surround a much larger central core forming a diamond shape. KITTY phases through the wall/ceiling and 'air walks' to the floor. OVERHEAD VIEW as she unphases, chooses a particular smaller network, takes a deep breath and phases into it. It immediately drones, smokes, and sparks. SABRETOOTH enters the room. KITTY phases out the other side of the small unit. SABRETOOTH sniffs the air and rounds the room towards her. KITTY takes another breath and phases into a second smaller system. SABRETOOTH sniffs the air… confused… he passes where she just was. The unit drones, smokes and sparks. She phases out the second one. ANGLE on KITTY. She rounds the corner, and SWIPE!

CUT TO:

SCENE 35

INT. GIRLS DORM ROOM – NIGHT

PIOTR reads a story to ILLYANA, who is tucked in for bed. He closes the book, hands her a NIGHTCRAWLER stuffed animal, and kisses her forehead.

****

PIOTR

__

Goodnight, Snowflake.

He leaves. ILLYANA rolls on her side, clutching the NIGHTCRAWLER doll. 

****

PIOTR (off camera)

__

Snowflake?

****

ILLYANA (sitting up)

__

Da?

PIOTR enters frame, crossing to her bed.

****

PIOTR

__

Just one more thing…

PIOTR clamps a hand over her mouth and sticks her with a syringe. Slowly, her panicked eyes flutter closed. PIOTR chooses another occupant, pulls out another syringe, and morphes into MYSTIQUE as she goes to her next victim.

CUT TO: 

SCENE 36

INT. LIBRARY COMPUTER ROOM 

ANGLE on LEECH (from behind) as he's inching out the door, looking down the hall where KITTY had gone. 

****

KITTY (off camera)

__

Leech!

LEECH spins around. LEECH POV of KITTY, clutching a bleeding arm, phasing, barely, through the floor into the room. CLOSE in on her to mimic LEECH moving to her.

****

KITTY

__

No, stay back.

HOLD on KITTY until she's through the floor. LEECH enters frame, rushing to her. KITTY crumples to the floor, but is awake.

****

KITTY

__

Get help. Hurry!

LEECH tries to pull KITTY with him, but she has passed out. LEECH runs out of the room.

CUT TO:

SCENE 37

EXT. POOL – NIGHT

NIGHTCRAWLER, perched on the back of a bench, enjoys the cover of darkness. Bushes RUSTLE. NIGHTCRAWLER POV of bushes just TOAD launches at him. ANGLE to see both. NIGHTCRAWLER teleports away just as TOAD goes past, landing on the other side of the bench. NIGHTCRAWLER appears (teleporting) behind TOAD. They fight, tumbling off screen.

CUT TO:

SCENE 38

INT. GRADUATION PARTY

ANGLE on LEECH as he runs frantically through the room, looking for XAVIER. He passes PSYLOCKE and SCOTT, talking and sipping punch. HOLD on PSYLOCKE and SCOTT, as LEECH continues off camera. PSYLOCKE wipes SCOTT's cheek with a napkin. They laugh. SCOTT looks away. SCOTT POV of JEAN as enters room, looking for SCOTT. She sees him, motions him over, and SCOTT re-enters frame going to her. They leave the room.

ANGLE on PSYLOCKE, watching in concentration and confusion. She sets down her punch and follows after them. She passes LEECH tugging on XAVIER's hand. HOLD on LEECH and XAVIER.

****

LEECH

__

Kitty cut herself! She needs help!

****

XAVIER

__

Calm down, Leech. Now tell me, how is she hurt and where is she?

****

LEECH

__

She with the screen things. Her arm's bleeding. 

XAVIER tries to contact JEAN with his telepathy, but it doesn't work. 

****

XAVIER

__

Well have to do it the old fashioned way, won't we. Let's go get Jean. She's a doctor.

They leave.

CUT TO:

SCENE 39

INT. HALLWAY

PSYLOCKE reaches a juncture. PSYLOCKE POV examining the hallways leading to the left and then to the right, spotting JONO on his way outside. PSYLOCKE enters frame, catching up to JONO. 

****

PSYLOCKE 

__

Jono! Have you seen—

****

JONO (telepathically)

__

Nope. Haven't seen anyone.

****

PSYLOCKE (grimacing)

__

Fine.

PSYLOCKE leaves. FOLLOW JONO outside.

CUT TO:

SCENE 40

INT. HALLWAY 

XAVIER and LEECH speak with JEAN.

****

XAVIER

__

Jean, Leech says Kitty cut herself. Could you…

****

JEAN

__

Of course. C'mon Leech. Let's go fix up Kitty.

They leave.

CUT TO:

SCENE 41

EXT. NEAR VERANDA – NIGHT

SOUNDS from the party can be heard in the background. JONO is finishing a cigarette. LOGAN moves into frame

****

JONO 

__

Crikey! Yer not gonna lecture me too, are ya?

****

LOGAN (lighting a cigar)

__

No, not really. 

LOGAN sniffs the air. He puts out the cigar and sniffs the air again, looking towards the veranda in the distance. SKINT, the claws pop out.

****

LOGAN

__

Go get help. Don't follow me.

LOGAN leaves. JONO watches for a moment, puts out his cigarette and heads inside. MALICE steps up to block the doors.

****

JONO

__

Why didn't he sense ya?

****

MALICE

__

'Cause I didn't want him to.

CUT TO:

SCENE 42

INT. HALLWAY OUTSIDE LIBRARY COMPUTER ROOM 

LEECH excitedly pulls JEAN along. 

****

LEECH 

__

This way! 

SABRETOOTH jumps out at them. JEAN shoves LEECH away. She holds up a hand to stop SABRETOOTH with her telekinesis, but it doesn't work. SABRETOOTH knocks her into the wall and she falls to the floor.

****

JEAN (to Leech)

__

Run! Get help! Go!

SABRETOOTH hits her again, knocking her unconscious. LEECH runs.

CUT TO:

SCENE 43

EXT. VERANDA -- NIGHT.

ROGUE sulks by herself. Through the French doors behind her, people can be seen mingling and dancing and having a wonderful time celebrating the graduation. GAMBIT is concealed in the shadows in the corner.

****

GAMBIT

__

Why y' so sad, chere? Y' miss me?

GAMBIT gives her a rose, freshly picked from XAVIER'S own bushes.

****

GAMBIT

__

Perhaps dis make y' smile.

ROGUE is amazed and flustered, she shakes her head and refuses the flower. 

****

ROGUE

__

I can't...

GAMBIT raises a gloved finger to her lips, smiles, and his eyes glow (he's using the charm power).

****

GAMBIT

__

Oui, I know all about it. 

ROGUE, dazed, accepts the rose. 

****

GAMBIT

__

Y' wan' ta get out of here for a while?

ROGUE breaks the charmed hold.

CUT TO:

FLASHBACK [1]

EXT. INSTITUTE GROUNDS – DAY

ROGUE and BOBBY sit on the bench.

****

BOBBY

__

You should go.

END FLASHBACK

CUT BACK TO:

SCENE 43 (cont.)

****

ROGUE

__

I can't leave.

His smile widens at the challenge, and his eyes glow again. 

****

GAMBIT

__

Y' sure about that, chere?

ROGUE's momentarily dazed, then shakes her head and backs towards the doors. 

****

WOLVERINE (OC)

__

She's not interested, Gumbo.

****

ROGUE

__

Logan!

OPEN to include WOLVERINE on the other side of the veranda's railing. ANGLE on GAMBIT. He fans out three cards, charges them, and tosses them. FOLLOW cards to WOLVERINE, who swipes a claw at them. They explode with no damage. ANGLE on GAMBIT, who whips out a short staff, telescopes it out to 8 feet in length with a tri-point tip, and jumps the railing to fight WOLVERINE. 

ANGLE on ROGUE who runs around the railing. ANGLE on fight. GAMBIT alternates throwing charged cards with attacks with the staff. Eventually, WOLVERINE stumbles to land on his back. CLOSE UP on tri-point tip of bo-staff pressed into WOLVERINE'S throat. WOLVERINE's claws reach for the staff. CLOSE UP on GAMBIT, grinning.

****

GAMBIT

__

I wouldn't.

OPEN to include the staff, which begins to glow with a charge. The charge travels down to the tip, where it stays, growing brighter. WOLVERINE grins. ANGLE on ROGUE's bared hand reaching for GAMBIT'S face. Liquid metal flows over ROGUE's hand. FOLLOW the liquid metals traveling over ROGUE, encasing her fully, and hardening. OPEN to see CHROME.

****

GAMBIT (grimacing)

__

What about him? He's not on de list, oui?

CHROME moves to WOLVERINE.

****

CHROME

__

So he's a bonus.

The liquid metal spreads over WOLVERINE, encasing him and hardening.

CUT TO:

SCENE 44

EXT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL – NIGHT

PSYLOCKE exits a side door and stops short. OPEN to see MALICE, MYSTIQUE, SCOTT and JONO standing there waiting for her. SCOTT and JONO are entranced (MALICE's doing).

****

MALICE

__

We've been waiting for you.

****

PSYLOCKE

__

Bloody hell.

FADE OUT.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Continued in Act Two

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

FOOTNOTES:

[1] This is taken from the first movie.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reminder… Anybody who would like to be emailed when I update, just email me at (Randirogue@aol.com) with "FANFIC UPDATE LIST" typed in the subject header.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Don't forget to review… its that little button on the bottom left… go ahead, push it… you know you want to… its begging you… push the button…


	4. Temporary Author's Notes

This is just an Author's Notes to all my wonderful readers and reviewers. There are **Spoilers** to the second movie discussed, so, don't continue if you don't want to know.

I had this entire script plotted out, prologue, three acts, and an epilogue. I was posting as I typed it up. I stopped when I got news from some people I know in the film industry that the second movie would lead up for the Dark Pheonix story being done in the third movie. Since this script was being written as something that if I had good enough film connections would be sent off in attempt to it being used as a possible third movie, I decided it would have to be done now as though a fourth or fifth script. Because of that, and the myriad of ways they could lead into the Dark Pheonix story and end that film, I postponed completing this until I saw the second movie. I saw it on opening night, of course, and I am now rethinking my entire plot again so that I can fit in what I suspect will minimally occur in the third movie. This time I'm starting it soon enough following the 2nd movie, that I hope I will be done with it before leaks contradict its revisions. And even if it's not... well, I don't know if I have the patience to rework it again. 

I will tell you this much... The main points will stay the same. I set out to write Gambit's introduction into the movies in a setting that involved Nathaniel Essex, the Morlock massacre, Hank (Beast), and a chance for Rogue to become more like she is in the comics. I hope to do the Rogue stuff with enough of a twist that will be suitable to her characterization and history as it has been established in the movies.

Hopefully, I will be able to update it again soon... I apologize for those of you who have been waiting for more.

Oh, and since I have so many stories going at the same time now, and a huge email list to send out for updates... If you want to be specifically notified when I update or make significant changes to this particular story, my x-men movie script called "X-Men: Redemption" let me know via email. For efficiency, email me (randirogue@aol.com) from the email address you want the notification to be sent to, and in the subject header type "REDEMPTION UPDATE LIST". If you want to be notified for any other of my stories as well, say so in the body of the email. 

For example:

RANDIROGUE UPDATE LIST (if you want to be notified of all my updates, including my original stories I have posted on Fictionpress)

X-MEN UPDATE LIST (if you want to be notified of all my x-men related story updates)

CALLOUS UPDATE LIST (for just that story)

SEETHER UPDATE LIST (I think you get the idea)

This also applies for those of you who have figured out my other 'secret' pen name I've been posting under as well. Use the title of that story if you also want to be updated for that.

~Randi


End file.
